


Four times Pepe saw something he wasn’t supposed to see and one time he was the one caught.

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real Madrid players are celebrating their Liga title and Pepe sees things he isn't supposed to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Pepe saw something he wasn’t supposed to see and one time he was the one caught.

The music was loud. The food and drinks were good. René has done a great job setting Sergio’s house for their private party.

And, as always during such parties, alcohol started to make them feel bolder.

After picking a cold beer from the fridge, Pepe came back into the lounge. Some of his teammates were dancing but most of them were talking loudly and happily. Everybody was pretty drunk apart from the Muslim boys, Cris and, more strangely, Fabio.

Pepe shrugged and joined Marcelo on one of the couches. The Brazilian was talking to Esteban about a film. It seemed that he was explaining the plot to the Spaniard but couldn’t remember half of it.

Pepe smiled. He wished for more celebration nights like this in the future.

Soon his attention was caught by some cat calls. It only took him a second to understand why.

On the other couch, Sergio and Gonzalo were kissing. There wasn’t anything new with that as alcohol always seemed to make some of the boys gay. But as the kiss became more heated, everybody looked at them. At the way their bodies were aligned, how Pipita’s hands groped Sergio’s ass…

But another detail caught Pepe’s attention. Behind the hotness of the show, he saw the way Sergio cupped Gonzalo’s face, how he looked at him. And how, when the cat calls grew louder and they finally separated he put his body in front of Gonzalo’s, protecting him.  This was clearly not about fun between drunken teammates. This was about affection, care… Love.

Nobody else seemed to have seen this and as soon as the kiss ended, they got back to their business.

This show has made Pepe feel thirsty… Another cold beer would be welcome! But as he entered the kitchen, a soft moan stuck him on the spot. He leaned towards the door a little and saw the source of the sound.

Iker stood in front of the fridge, his hands tightly gripping the side of it as Antonio kissed his shoulders. Pepe was unable to move. The sight was mesmerizing. He looked at Antonio’s hands sliding down Iker’s stomach.  And how their Captain let Antonio kiss him, giving him better access to his neck and then turning to kiss him full on the lips.

Antonio was clearly the one in charge there. And that sight was very exciting. Even more as Antonio fell onto his knees, kissing the small of Iker’s back and leaving nothing to imagination about what he’ll do next.

And suddenly Pepe felt like intruding. So he went back to the lounge. He met Álvaro, who was going to the kitchen.

“You’d better not go in there…”

“Uh?”

“Our captain is being bossed by his substitute!”

“Are you kidding me?”

Pepe shook his head.

“Raul! Come here!” Alvaro shouted, gripping his friend’s wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Pepe smiled. Sometimes his teammates were just too much to cope with! So he decided to go out for a breath of fresh air.  He sat on one of Sergio’s deck chairs. He savoured the silence of the backyard. After a long day of celebration, that was a welcome rest.  

The Portuguese has closed his eyes for less than two seconds when voices echoed in the backyard. More like an argument… In a language Pepe couldn’t understand. He sat up and went to the side of the house where the voices came from. He recognized Sami’s voice but couldn’t understand anything he said. And then Mesut answered, angrily. Clearly the German boys were fighting. And it wasn’t Pepe’s business. But curiosity killed the cat and he went closer.

In the darkness he couldn’t clearly see his teammates. Only the lamps from the pool were gleaming in the night. But he saw Sami gripping Mesut’s arm and the smaller German trying to get free as he shouted louder.  Then Sami used his other hand to pin Mesut to the wall. Pepe has never saw Sami so angry.

And even if it was none of his business, he thought he should probably do something.  But as he hesitated, Mesut managed to get free of Sami’s grip and rushed to the house, nearly knocking into Pepe on his way.

Pepe watched as Sami punched the wall and then he went back inside to check on Mesut. But as he went to the terrace, he saw Mesut nestled in Cristiano’s arms, sobbing as the Portuguese stroked his hair.

“I will never let him approach you… Never,” he heard Cris promise. 

Once again, he felt like he was in the way. So he went inside the house and sat in one couch next to Alvaro who was sitting on Raul’s lap.

“So? You’ve enjoyed the show?” Pepe asked.

“ Yeah! You don’t see el Capi being dominated everyday… But we had to take care of a not-so-little problem afterwards!” Alvaro added with a wink. Raul blushed. And Pepe didn’t need more information to guess what the defender was referring to.

Xabi came and sat on the other side of Pepe.

“So? Will you tell him tonight?”

“What?” The Portuguese asked, having absolutely no idea of what Xabi was talking about.

“Marcelo… Will you tell him tonight?”

“What?” Pepe said again.

“What does he need to tell Marcelo?” Alvaro asked, hating not being aware of everything going on in the team.

“That he loves him!” Raul said matter-of-factly, making the other three looking at him dumbfounded.

“Eh! I’m not dumb. I can see things, too!”

“See what?” Pepe cut in. “There’s nothing to see!”

“ So you’re not in love with Marcelo?” Xabi asked. “You don’t look at him with lust every time he walks naked in the locker room?”

“And you don’t need to restrain yourself to not touch him when you stretch together?” Raul added.

“And you don’t miss him when we’re on national team duty?” Alvaro concluded.

“I hate you!” Pepe exclaimed ad he sat up and retreated into the kitchen, hoping he will not run into another make out session or another argument. But the only person in the room was Marcelo, who sat with a beer in hand. Pepe didn’t know if he was happy to see him or not.

“Want one?” The Brazilian asked. Pepe nodded, took the beer Marcelo handed him and sat down in front of him.

They remained silent and drank their beer. But silence between him and Marcelo was never uncomfortable. Pepe thought about what his friends had said. Yeah, he felt more than friendship for the Brazilian…

Pepe looked at Marcelo. And Marcelo smiled. As always, Marcelo’s smile made him feel warm. And, helped by the great amount of alcohol he has drunk during the night, Pepe stroked his friend’s jaw.

“Pepe?”

The Brazilian seemed surprised but not really frightened.

“You know… Sometimes, alcohol makes us do strange things…” Pepe whispered as he stood up.

Marcelo watched him intently and when Pepe motioned to him to stand up, he obeyed.

“Things you wouldn’t have the courage to do normally…” he continued, coming closer to his friend.

He stopped there, knowing he was risking his friendship… But it was probably already too late to turn back. So he leaned on and kissed Marcelo. It was just a brief contact, just enough to feel the softness of his lips. But Marcelo didn’t move back. And a slight smile was playing on his lips. Pepe kissed him again, a little more intensely this time, letting his tongue trace Marcelo’s upper lip.

“Pepe… Stop… Please,” Marcelo asked then.

Pepe felt his heat clench. He knew he shouldn’t have done this.

“Pepe… I want to know something before going on with this.”

The Portuguese let a relieved sigh past his lips.

“Everything you want to know…”

“Would… Would you do this even if you hadn’t been drunk?”

“Probably not…”

Pepe saw Marcelo’s face fall and quickly continued.

“I probably wouldn’t have gathered the courage to do it… But I would have loved to do it nonetheless… I’ve wanted to do it for so long.”

This time Marcelo’s smile was bigger.  And he was the one to initiate the kiss. A kiss that becomes very passionate as Marcelo pinned Pepe to the fridge.

“Marcelo… Not here. Can we go home now?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t want us to get caught by some of our teammates!”

  
  



End file.
